eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
EverQuest 2 Wiki:Thought of the Day
Every good MMOG-page should have a thought of the day. The random musings below have all been posted to the main page of EQ2i over the course of the year. If you have an idea for a random musing, visit the Suggestions for Future Musings forum. If you'd like to discuss a random musing, visit the Random Musings Forum. =2008= May *'11':Will the return of Rodcet Nife correlate with the Void attacks and the plague? *'8':Do you think there will be another event like the plague that affects all of Norrath? *'5':When will we see mass attacks of monsters on some of the cities? *'1':Why did SOE set up a name policy if they don't appear to care about "inappropriate" names? April *'28':Wouldn't it be great if, after you've completed all of the Legend & Lore quests, you received a title? *'24':Does anyone else miss drive-by buffs or group buffs in PoK? *'21':Are there SOE developers playing every class? *'16':With all the hatred running amuck in Norrath, why haven't any of the enraged citizens stomped Nathan Ironforge flat? *'13':Why isn't there a house-placeable bookcase that lets you store all your books and functions like a salesman's crate (but without selling)? *'10':Why can't some of the tinkered items be used by more than tinkerers? *'7':Are there players who have no homes at all? *'4':Is there any real advantage to living in Maj'Dul? March *'31':How do people get such high quest completed counts? Do they betray to do the other cities? *'27':Whatever happened to the idea of "Family Names" as originally announced before launch? *'23':When are guild houses going to become a reality? *'20':Why aren't there aren't any cloaks that appear to be made of something other than cloth? *'17':They need a collection quest reward that's a house pet appearing as a harvestable shiny that moves to random locations in your home. *'13':Why are there not more class-hat-styled helms in EoF and Kunark? *'10':Why don't any lower tier weapons have particle effects? *'4':Why is it that skeletons and ghosts can drop meaty bones? February *'28':Do you suppose that the weather in various zones is linked to the real weather in various real-life places? *'25':Why don't things that look like light sources give off light? *'19': Why do I constantly feel obligated to help a distressed merchant? *'14':Will Sprockfuddle ever realize I'm not interested in betraying to Freeport? Or will he constantly badger me with his cries from within the Harbor sewers? *'12':If a Norrathian day is 72 Earth Minutes, doesn't that mean Frostfell should occur every 18 Earth Days? *'10':If draconic is such a sacred language that no one has been able to completely learn it (per the quest text) then where did Naggy's pet giant learn it? *'8':Why are the Avatars of the Gods so weak that mere mortals may slay them, but Nagafen or the guards on the Isle of Mara are so mighty? *'2':If Nathan Ironforge could be kidnapped, how many people would pay to be sure he was never released? January *'31':Why do Freeportians get color choices for nightmare fire effects, but Qeynosians only get blue mist for their mistrunners? *'29': Did SOE purposefully render badgers in EL to look like Ore Nodes? *'26': What is the point of the in-game days, months, and years if no one ever grows old? *'21':Is there a title you gain for killing 10,000 of every creature on the slayer status poster? *'18':Do you think SOE coded Nagafen (L100 Epicx4) with any drops? *'14':What is the purpose of the Royal Antonican Guard faction on PVE servers? *'10': What is it that those skeletons find so darn funny all the time? -- Whyff *'7': Why is there a cap of 75 quests in your journal, especially after Kunark? -- Cluny *'6': How many quests haven't been discovered that have been in game since it first launched? -- Kodia *'3': Will they ever increase the limit cap on the number of housing items you can have? -- Kodia Previous Thoughts (Archive)